


Splash

by FrecklefaceB



Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Betrayal, F/M, Infidelity, Lust, Scheming, Seduction, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrecklefaceB/pseuds/FrecklefaceB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Boomerang takes a job working as a poolboy in an elite neighborhood. It pays well, keeps the police off his back, and he gets close to the rich. One of the housewives takes interest in criminal, in true Captain Boomerang fashion he takes full advantage of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splash

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request by the lovely KieraKay. She wanted Captain Boomerang to be a poolboy. This is NSFW per the request. I hope you all like it. Please remember that feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> Captain Boomerang isn't mine but this story is. This version of Boomerang is based off of Jai Courtney's Captain Boomerang in the upcoming Suicide Squad movie, so please keep that delicious visual in mind.
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr under the username of FrecklefaceB. I post updates and general Jai Courtney related randomness. I'd love to hear from you.

Captain Boomerang still couldn't believe how easy this gig was. Cleaning pools was an easy front that he had been maintaining for a few months now. It provided him with the perfect opportunity to gain access to the rich. He’d clean the pool and case the place at the same time, cutting the necessary wires or leaving a gate unlocked so he could revisit later. In between appointments, he could have a beer or two and his tan was looking pretty good. 

Today’s house was his current challenge. He had been cleaning their pool, coming highly recommended by one of the other families in the gated community. Unfortunately, he never had the opportunity to get close to the house. The housewife was always home and poolside during his appointment. 

Bunny, the name he had given the housewife since she looked like she had stepped out of a gentleman’s magazine, was by far his favorite. As the weeks passed, her swimwear kept shrinking. She reeked of desperation and Boomerang found it amusing. She was obviously seeking validation and attention, but most of the lonely rich wives were. Several would sneak peeks of him from inside of the house and occasionally they’d stroll around the grounds, but Bunny was always lounging as if she waited for him.

It’s a particularly hot afternoon, and Boomer immediately sheds his tank top upon arrival. It’s his last appointment of the day and he just wants to get it over with. Gripping the net, he starts skimming the debris off the pool. As he makes his way around the pool, Boomer’s instincts tell him that Bunny is watching him from behind her sunglasses.

Now that he’s before her, he is certain she’s watching. He clenches his jaw in annoyance. ‘Sheila’s got nothin’ better to do but lay here. I’m never gonna get close to that house.’   
“Excuse me, but could I trouble you for a hand?” She asks in a syrupy sweet voice.

Boomer’s brow knits together as he turns to the woman. ‘Sheila’s probably never been told no.’ He quietly thinks to himself. She is holding out a bottle of lotion.   
He drops the net and steps over to her lounge chair. 

“I just need you to rub this on my back.” She says with a smile before turning to her stomach. Boomer picks up the bottle but stops when she unties the top of her bikini. 

‘Great. Now I’m a fucking masseuse.’ 

He squirts the lotion on her back, working it to her shoulders, then down her arms before he runs a hand down to the small of her back. He takes more and begins to rub the back of her thigh.   
Bunny groans when he starts working the lotion on her other thigh. His eyes roll but he can’t help but think, ‘Keep it up, Doll. I’m about to crack a fat.’ 

“Well, that should cover it.” He says while setting down the bottle. 

Bunny slightly props herself up and looks over at the large man. “You’re hands are magical. Thank you.” She speaks with a flirty smile. 

Boomer purses his lips then jumps into the pool with the brush so he can start cleaning the sides. After 45 minutes he has completed the job and hastily packs up his tools. 

Bunny is tying her top as she walks towards Boomerang. 

“I’ll see you Thursday.” She says with a smile. Boomer nods in response as he grabs his tools and heads to his truck. He grabs a beer from the cooler before starting up the engine. 

“I earned this. Damn rich people.” He utters to himself before driving off.   
______________  
As expected, Bunny was waiting poolside for Boomerang on Thursday. Her bikini, if you could call it that, barely covered her breasts and he could only imagine what the back looked like. He was slowly starting to lose hope of ever getting close to the house. Just as he finished the pool, Bunny’s voice called from the lounge chairs. 

"It's so hot out. Please, let me offer you a drink. It's the least I could do." 

"Alright." He shrugs. 

"Come on in. All the staff leaves at 3 so I’ll have to take care of you myself.” Boomer glances at the outdoor clock over her shoulder before trailing behind. Bunny’s toned round cheeks taunt him beneath the thin white fabric. 

Clearly admiring the suit, ‘Brazilians know what they are doing.’ The bikini almost distracts him from the bigger picture. He’s finally inside the house, and Boomerang casually looks around while Bunny pulls out a beer from the refrigerator. 

“Is this okay?” 

“I don’t like drinkin’ on tha job ma’am.” He retorts, almost laughing at his lie. 

“Aren’t you off the clock?” She tests while setting the open bottle down on the counter. 

“Ya got me there.” He shrugs before taking swig. 

“Don’t mind my forwardness, but your voice is… it’s just something else.” Bunny says with a flirty laugh and a twist of her long hair. “Ever since I heard you speak the other day, I can’t stop thinking about it.”   
Boomer notices Bunny’ biting her bottom lip. “That’s different. People usually want me to shut up.” 

Bunny inches closer to Boomerang and she places a hand on his bicep. He catches her longingly eyeing him. 

She suddenly straightens herself before asking, “How much?” 

Knitting his brows together, he asks, “For?” 

“To stay.” She traces her fingers down his arm and over to his abdomen before stopping at waistband of his shorts. "I don't have any friends." She states while staring at his crotch. 

"I ain't got any either." 

"Well, my husband has plenty and I think it's only fair I have at least one." She says as her fingers start tracing the edge of his shorts. “Just charge us extra on the invoice. We’ll say there was a problem with the pool and you had to spend a little extra time.” 

Boomer smirks at the proposition. Sleeping with her would certainly be an easy way in, especially if she was going to pay him for that service. It would be like killing two birds with one stone. 

He sets his beer down on the kitchen island and steps over to Bunny before pinning her against counter. Boomerang leans into Bunny his lips, ghosting her ear as he speaks in a slow and rough voice. “I’m not sure ya could handle me, sweetheart.” 

When Boomerang steps back he laughs at Bunny’s wide eyes. She thickly swallows and licks her lips. 

Before she can say anything, the Captain starts walking further into the house, keenly scoping the rooms as he passes through and knowing that Bunny is curiously following behind him. He stops in a sitting room, making himself comfortable on a loveseat. He notices Bunny slightly cringe, knowing she’s worried about his damp trunks on the fabric. 

His blue eyes glimmer with mischief as he curls a finger, beckoning her forward. She seductively moves her hips, stopping between his legs. Bunny attempts to lower herself into his lap but he pushes her back. Confusion soon disappears from her face when Boomer leans forward, trailing his fingers up the back of her legs. Starting below the knee and slowly dragging them upwards, he simultaneously runs his nose up the front of her thigh while ghosting his lips along her skin. Bunny’s breathing hitches and she weaves her fingers through his hair, slightly scratching his scalp with her nails. He looks her into the eyes before yanking her bikini bottoms off. Boomers hands run up her body as he stands. Cradling her face, he delivers a teasingly slow and passionate kiss, and Boomerang tugs at her bottom lip when they part. 

“Wait… I need to know your name.” Bunny requests between heavy breaths. 

Trailing kisses along her jaw and neck, he whispers, “Ya can call me Captain or Boomer.” 

Boomer unties her top and casually tosses it to the floor. Bunny whimpers as his large calloused hands squeeze her breast and his thumbs over graze her nipples. 

“Sit down and drape ya legs over the arms.” Bunny does as commanded and waits in anticipation of Boomerang’s next move. She watches him squat down and grab her thighs, pulling her towards the edge of the seat. He teasingly drags a large finger along the edge of her folds. 

“Ya already wet for me?” He says as he kisses her inner thigh. 

“Mmmmhmmm.” Is all Bunny can muster as he gets dangerously close to her pussy. 

“Let’s see how ya taste.” He slowly drags his tongue up her opening to her clit. 

“Fuuuuck.”

The Captain sucks on her clit and begins to hum when she clenches his head. Her back arches when he inserts a finger and steadily pumps in coordination with his tongue. Soon Boomer can feel her grinding against his hand and he speeds up causing her to orgasm with a loud cry. Standing up, he gives Bunny a moment before commanding, “Come taste ya self.” 

While she licks and sucks on his finger, Boomerang drops his shorts. He moves behind her and grips her hips to pull her down, but scoops her knees up to her chest. The Captain then teases his length along her opening. 

“Ya ready for me, sweetheart?” He growls into her ear. 

“Yes, Captain.” She murmurs and notices the mirror opposite the loveseat. 

His eyes are drilling into her reflection when he commands, “Then I’d suggest ya hold on.” With that he lowers her legs and guides her hips over him. Once Boomer’s cock is buried, he doesn’t even give her time to adjust before thrusting upwards. 

“Ah…” Is all Bunny says before she leans forward holding on to his thighs for balance as he thrusts. She eventually starts bouncing and Boomer can’t help but growl. Boomer licks his hand and he once again finds her clit. Bunny head flings back against his shoulder as he rubs and slaps. After a few more teases, he can feel her walls tightening around his cock and a few more thrusts send her over the edge with her breathy, “Fuucck… Captain.” 

He gently lowers her feet to the ground and pushes her off as he stands. Boomerang nudges her shoulders, and Bunny willingly sinks to her knees. Taking his length in her hand and licking the tip before consuming his cock into her mouth. Boomer’s head flings back as he releases a loud groan. Bunny’s hand work the shaft as her mouth sucks the rest of his member. He can feel his eyes roll back when she deep throats him and squeezes his balls. Bunny pulls out but flicks the tip with her tongue before taking him all in again. Boomer can feel his balls tightening and knows he’s about to lose his load soon. The next time she attempts to take him all in, he withdraws and cums on her tits.   
_____________  
After a few rounds, Bunny finally passes out from exhaustion. Boomer’s impressed with the woman’s eagerness. He smirks as he notes the teeth marks along her back, coupled with the welts on her thighs and bottom. She enjoyed letting Boomer have his way. He dresses quickly and them quietly walks over to a dresser. Carefully opening each drawer, he searches for any hidden valuables. Behind a bunch of men’s dress socks discovers a nice pair of cuff links. The accompanying note indicates they were a gift from one of mister’s friends. He takes the box and slips out of the room looking for anything else to pocket along the way.

Traipsing through the house, he realizes that there’s more than he could possibly take today. ‘Guess I’m gonna have to keep Bunny company all week.’ He thinks while stopping in the kitchen for a drink. When he shuts the fridge door, Bunny is standing in the doorway with a sheet wrapped around her. She yawns before stepping forward and pulling his earlobe between her teeth. 

“Trying to leave without saying goodbye?” She whispers. 

“Ya took quite the beatin’. I was lettin’ ya rest.” He boasts. 

Kissing the Captain on the cheek, Bunny asks with hesitation, “I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

“Ya sure will.” He delivers with a wink and slap to her ass before walking out the door.


End file.
